


Robinsong

by the_crit_witch



Series: Robinsong [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crit_witch/pseuds/the_crit_witch
Summary: So this is what happens when you and a friend write D&D characters who are just way too awesome to keep contained within the confines of a live campaign. Here I present to you the smooth-talking half-elven mercenary, Revvic, and his beloved, the naive and gentle elven bard, Dasyra. I'll be posting a series of these little short stories over time, explorations of the good times and the bad. Hope you enjoy!





	1. The Last Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you and a friend write D&D characters who are just way too awesome to keep contained within the confines of a live campaign. Here I present to you the smooth-talking half-elven mercenary, Revvic, and his beloved, the naive and gentle elven bard, Dasyra. I'll be posting a series of these little short stories over time, explorations of the good times and the bad. Hope you enjoy!

_Not yet._ Archibald was the first up and was already starting to go door to door, rousing the others from sleep.

 

      “Wake up, rebels! Today we save Parsur from evil!” the battle mage called in his deep baritone.

 

 _Don’t remind me._ Rev was already awake, had been awake for the past half hour, but he wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. He looked down at the woman curled up against him, one leg draped over his torso and an arm flung across his chest.

 

     “Five more minutes,” she murmured groggily and pulled the blanket up to her long ears.

 

     “Five more minutes,” he agreed softly, even though he knew that she'd already drifted off again. Five more hours, five more days, five more years...He’d considered leaving as he lay there awake in the dark room. It would have been so easy to take Dasyra and slip away in the night. What did he care if Parsur fell? So there was a monster, if they made it far enough even that wouldn't matter.

 

     Rev ran his hand through his lover's golden hair and sighed his frustration. Sure, he could slip away, but there was no way he could convince her to do the same, and if he couldn't convince her, then what was the point? It wasn't long before he started to hear the others opening their doors, the clatter of dishes and the sound of conversation that signaled breakfast was underway in the common room.

 

     “Blondie,” he finally said with a gentle nudge of her shoulder, “Come on, if we're going to save the world I need to start the day with bacon.”

     “Five more minutes,” she repeated, tightening her arm around his chest. He couldn't help but grin, she would keep saying ‘five more minutes’ for another hour if he let her. If it were any other day he would. But this could be it. No, don't think that way, asshole. But it was a hard habit to break, after years of calculating odds, of constantly evaluating those around him. He knew that a happy outcome was far from guaranteed. Rev forced those thoughts from his mind and kissed the top of her head.

     “Nope, come on, Blondie. Bacon.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, kissed her on the forehead, on each cheek until she opened her eyes and giggled sleepily.

 

     “Ok, bacon,” she agreed quietly. She pressed her lips to his, once, twice, and the third time he could feel her mouth curl into a smile against his. _Now that's not fair._ His own lopsided grin pulled at his lips.

 

     “You know, you might be right after all.” He said as he let his hand slide down her sides and onto her hips. “Breakfast can wait five more minutes.”

 

 

     Twenty minutes later he was watching her brush out her long hair while he buttoned his shirt, then rebuttoned it because he hadn't been paying attention the first time. He watched her braid her hair back, pull on her clothes and her boots. _How do you always look like you're dancing?_ he mused to himself. As she laced her leather vest she looked up at him, caught him staring and tilted her head curiously.

 

     “What?” she asked, all wide-eyed innocence. I’m enjoying this last peaceful morning, he thought, I'm going to make sure you get out of this, Dasyra, even if I don't.

 

     “You're beautiful, that's all,” he answered easily, his signature crooked grin on his face. He was rewarded with a blush and a pleased smile that made his heart skip a beat. She stepped forward to take both of his hands in hers, and he allowed himself to be pulled up from the bed. As she went up on her toes to kiss him he found himself committing the feel of her lips, her hands, to memory.

 

     “Ready, love?”

      _No, not yet._

     “Lead the way,Blondie.”


	2. The Hot Springs

      Dasyra leaned in and cautiously pressed her lips to Rev’s. He kissed her back with an urgency, with an eagerness that was contagious. Her heart raced. Dasyra slipped her trembling hands down over the circular scar around his neck, onto his shoulders. One of Rev's hands found its way to the back of her head to tangle in her long hair and press her more firmly toward him.

_Ok, this is exciting, and new, and..._ she can't quite describe it and quickly stops trying. She'd been so nervous. She still was, but that nervousness was quickly giving way to a growing enthusiasm. _But what do I do now? What should I--_ she lost track of her train of thought as she felt one if Rev's hands slide up from her hip and cup her breast. _Oh! That's new._ Dasyra gasped quietly against his mouth. She felt him hesitate. His hand started to pull away. _No no no, good gasp, good gasp._ She leaned harder into their kiss and was rewarded with the feel of a grin against her lips and the brush of his thumb over her nipple. His kisses grew lighter. He trailed the hand that held her head back down onto her hip. What are--?. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then trailed slow kisses along her cheek. She felt his breath on her ear and stood completely still, her body humming with curiosity, anticipation.

      “You should turn around.” his voice was breathy, almost hoarse. I've never heard him sound like that before. She hoped it was a good thing; with the way her skin shivered when he spoke it certainly felt like a good thing. She slowly turned away from him, her eyebrow raised in curiosity but a shy smile played across her mouth. She turned her back to him and waited. What are you doing now, love? She wondered. She felt his rough fingers gather up her long hair and set it over her shoulder. His hands found their way back to her hips and held them firmly: possessive, reassuring. Dasyra felt Rev's breath against her back a split second before she felt his kiss against her skin. Oh, I think I like that. Dasyra chanced a look over her shoulder. She watched him kiss slowly up along her back, her shoulder blade. He looked up and caught her watching. His lopsided grin brought a pink flush back to her cheeks and a silly smile to her own face. _I really **really** love that grin._ As his mouth travelled higher Dasyra shut her eyes and faced forward again. He reached the nape of her neck and suddenly she felt teeth graze her skin. The sensation surprised her; she arched her back with a sharp intake of breath. Rev pulled away.

      “You still ok, Blondie?” he asked. Concern had crept into his voice.

      “Of course!” she blurted, “Very ok, just…” How do I say this? She peered over her shoulder again, suddenly self conscious as she met his gaze. Normally so good with words, the bard found herself tongue-tied when it came to Rev. She chewed her lip as she tried to put her words together. “I didn't realize small folk did that too,” she said finally. She set her hands over his and looked away shyly. “When you're doing, um, this, in, well, midair, using your teeth to hold on makes sense, but I didn't, um…” I didn't realize how gentle it could be, or how good it would feel. She met his eyes again. _Oh Bahamut, I didn't say that right at all!_ He was just staring at her, surprised? Confused? _Crap crap crap, why are you talking about this right now? Hush! Stop! You're ruining everything!_ She turned away quickly and held her breath. Stupid stupid stupid.

      “You've done this in midair?” he finally asked.

      “No!” She twisted back quickly. “I haven't, I've never…” She took a breath. _Slow down._ “I’ve never done anything close to this before, dragon or not.” _Just say what you mean._ “But even though I haven't, the, um...the,” _Oh Bahamut, how do I say this?_ “The instinct is there,” she explained. _I'm telling him about silver mating rituals. Naked. In a hot spring. While we're trying to--Oh gods,I'm no good at this._ She was feeling as though she could sink under the water and disappear when Rev spoke up.

      “So what you're saying is that you liked that and I should do it again?” Dasyra heard a hint of mischief in his voice that hadn't been there before. He kissed her shoulder blade again.

      “Pretty much,” she squeaked down at her toes. He really doesn't think that's weird? A second later she was rewarded with the feel of his teeth against her skin once again. Apparently not, she thought to herself, both excited and relieved. She shivered as his hand slid back up to her breast. He gave a gentle squeeze and nipped at the nape of her neck.

      “Oh!” she gasped. _Yep, yes that's...I think I like that a lot._ She slipped her own hand over his on her breast in cautious encouragement. His other hand began to slide in the opposite direction, down her thigh. Her heart beat faster as his hand crept further down. _Ok ok ok ok, we're going there._ She held her breath as his hand found its way to center and rested over her sex. Her first reaction was to shut her legs, but Dasyra overcame the reflex; just surprise, not reluctance. This was her beloved. I want to share this with him, she told herself. She waited anxiously for him to take the next step, but Rev's hand didn't move any further. Dasyra paused. _Did I do something wrong?_ She looked over her shoulder again.

      “You stopped,” she whispered, uncertain. She waited while he kissed his way from her shoulder up to her neck before stopping and setting his chin on her shoulder. A slow grin spread over his face and his eyes lit up. “You sound disappointed.” He kissed her shoulder again. Before she could reply he ran one finger slowly down over her. She sucked in a surprised breath.

      “Here, hold still.” She did as she was asked,but just as she went to ask what he was doing she felt his hands grip her waist and lift her carefully toward him onto the ledge of the spring. He pulled her flush against his chest and kissed along one of her long ears. She leaned into him and set her hands over his. She felt the lean muscles of his chest against her, felt something stiff press against her back. She experienced a split second of puzzlement before-- _Oh! That’s--Yep, no, yeah. I know what that is._ She felt her cheeks grow hot. _Come on, it's not like you've never seen one before. In paintings. And sculptures. And that one time at the inn…_ she reasoned. _But I've never...How do I even--_ Rev pulled her focus back as he moved his hand again, parting the fine hair there, and sliding a finger between her folds. She sighed heavily. He grazed his teeth over her ear and his finger slid down to her entrance, back up to glide gingerly over the sensitive nub of flesh there.

_Oooooh hello..._ She reached over her shoulder and gripped the back of his neck lightly. She hadn't been a dragon for twenty years, and it wasn’t as if she’d never explored this body, but to have someone else do so, to have him touch her like this… He continued the slow, steady movement of his finger in circles around that spot. Slowly he wound her up tighter and tighter, then slipped his finger back down slowly. Dasyra gasped and grasped his neck tighter. It was all so new, but the bard couldn't deny the way her heart was beating, or the warm trembling sensation that was beginning to slowly spread through her body. He nipped her ear again and started moving his hand. In one gentle motion one became two, and Dasyra shut her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a quiet moan. No that's embarrassing! But rather than discourage her lover, the sound seemed to embolden him. Rev sighed against her ear and continued moving his fingers steadily, slipped them out, went back to rubbing gentle circles over the bundle of nerves. Dasyra gasped and gripped the back of his neck tighter. She leaned back into Rev as she felt the sensation grow stronger. Half of her wanted him to keep going, to let her chase that feeling. But… She slid her hand over his and immediately he stilled.

      “Sorry, too much,” he immediately apologized. “No, you're ok,” she replied as she scooted a little forward. His hands immediately pulled away from her and she spun around, re-positioning so she could straddle his legs and face him. Wait,why does he look so worried all of a sudden? She cocked her head in confusion, she was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke again.

      “We don't have to go any further, I know this is your first and I'm not going to push you.” _Push me? What...Oh! Oh he thinks--_ Dasyra shook her head and leaned forward to kiss him. “I can't kiss you when we're like that, and I like being able to see your face.” _Did that sound weird?_ Did he want to stay like that?

      “Sorry, we can go back--” but her words were cut short by the way his face changed, from apprehension to a warm smile, and… _Is he blushing again?_ The hint of color across his cheeks caused her mouth to quirk into a shy smile. She cupped his jaw in both of her hands and kissed him again, gently at first, but it didn't take long for them to regain their momentum. _Ok, be bold, Dasyra._ You can't let him do everything. She slid her hands down from his face, back down to his shoulders. She paused for a beat. Here we go. One hand began its slow journey down. She slid her fingertips over his chest, down to his stomach before she paused. She pressed her forehead against his and shut her eyes. Her hand hovered over him. Is he holding his breath? She hesitated for another moment before reaching down to touch him. Oh gods I have no idea what I'm doing. She ran her fingers cautiously down his length and Rev breathed a long sigh. She opened her eyes and pulled back to look at him. He had that intense look in his eyes again that set off a pleasurable shiver over her skin.

      “Is this ok? I'm not going to hurt you, am I? I don't know what--” her worries were interrupted by Rev's mouth on hers. “You're not going to hurt me, Blondie,” he soothed once they'd parted. She kissed him again, and this time she wrapped her fingers around him. _Like holding the hilt of a sword, no big deal...gods what am I saying? That's the worst analogy ever._ She slid her hand down slowly and received an encouraging nip at her lower lip. _Ok, ok, ok..._ she slid her hand back up, slowly repeated the motion once more, and then again, until she found a gentle rhythm. “This isn't so hard,” she whispers. She paused. Oh Bahamut, phrasing!

      “I mean this is! All of this! You are very--” she pulled back and looked away, mortified. She stopped moving her hand and felt her ears start to burn. _Oh gods I had to open my mouth._ She looked back up at Rev, ready to apologize, but her lover was grinning from ear to ear and appeared to be trying very hard not to laugh. Dasyra snorted, then broke into snickers. Rev finally broke down and laughed along with her.

      “I can't believe you just said that.”

      “I can't believe I said that.” She brought her hands up to try to stifle her own laughter. He gently pulled them away and held them in his. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her lips.

      “I kind of ruined it,huh?”

      “Ruined it?” he shook his head. “You know how beautiful you are when you laugh like that, right?” He grinned and kissed her again. He released her hands, slipped them down along her sides, stopped on her backside and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Dasyra squeaked in surprise and giggled against cheek. Her own hand found its way back down a little more confidently this time.

      “Not too hard for you?”

      “Shush!” she retorted playfully before hushing him with her lips against his. She stroked him more confidently now and was rewarded with a firmer grip on her hips and a heavy sigh against her mouth. I think this is the point where...She loosened her grasp and withdrew her hand. Rev opened his eyes and they gazed at one another for a long moment.

      “I think,” she started, “Would you like to…” She wasn't sure how to say it, but judging by the gentle focus of Rev's expression he understood.

     “Put your arms around my neck,” he whispered into her ear. She did as she was asked and felt his hands grasp the backs of her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid off of the ledge with her, turned and set her down on the stone where they'd just sat. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Dasyra pulled his face down to hers, kissed him on one cheek, then the other, then on the lips. _What do I do what do I do..._ She felt him rest the tip against her. She shut her eyes.

      “Dasyra.” She kept her eyes shut and waited. _Ok, here we go. Ok…_

      “Dasyra, look at me,” he told her gently. Finally she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

      “Do you want to do this?” he asked. “I'm not going to be upset if you say no.” _Breathe, Dasyra._ She nodded her head.

      “I know,” she kissed his cheek again, “And I do.” A pause, then he started to prese into her slowly. She gasped, held her breath.

      “Stop stop stop stop,” she whispered.

      “Shit, I'm sorry, I'm--” he started to withdraw but Dasyra stopped him with her heels at his back.

      “No, just...hold still, love,” she breathed. Rev stopped as if he'd been turned to stone. Dasyra tucked her head in toward his chest and blew out a long, slow breath. A long moment passed and she began to relax, to feel herself accommodate him. She kissed her lover's jaw, looked into his eyes. She crossed her ankles and pressed her heels gently into his back. Rev kissed her again before he eased the rest of his length into her. He kissed her forehead and looked to her again for permission. She nodded, the action suddenly less shy, more enthusiastic.

      He began cautiously, moving against her as if he might break her. He kept his pace slow and even, but as they continued Dasyra's quiet moans rid him of his hesitation.

      She felt the same tingling sensation from earlier begin to spread as he found a gentle rhythm. She dug her fingers into the nape of his neck as it began to build. She was getting close, toeing the edge of this feeling. Soon she forgot her embarrassment and gasped loudly as she felt the sensation build up to a sudden shock of pleasure. Her muscles tightened, she screwed her eyes shut. Rev gripped her tighter, bucked his hips into her until he too tensed up before sighing heavily. He pressed his forehead against hers. Dasyra kissed him, once, twice.

      “I love you,” she whispered breathlessly. _My Rev, my husband-to-be._ Shakily she unwound her legs from around his waist. Rev shuddered and pressed her tightly to his chest before finally releasing her. They moved back to sit against the stone wall of the hot spring. Dasyra rested her head against Rev’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her, held her close, and kissed the top of her head.

      “I love you too, Dasyra-Imraket Nailo Kelvash.” Dasyra shut her eyes and smiled.

      “I really do like the sound of that,” she murmured.

      “Sorry it wasn't in midair.”

      Dasyra snorted.

      “I'm not,” she replied softly.


	3. Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean there's more than one position?

"Now if you want to try something new, we should start with something like this,” he purred into her ear. Dasyra looked down at the book in her lap and felt an excited shiver run down her spine.

“I think I can do that.” 

She chanced another look at the open pages and felt Rev's lips against her neck. Dasyra shut the book. I can do that. She turned and pressed her lips to his, feeling that familiar heat rise in her belly. Ok, yes, I can do that. Nothing too difficult. 

It didn't take long for Dasyra to feel Rev's hands undo the clasps of dress and find her breasts beneath the fabric. She slid out of her clothes and her hands found the bottom of his shirt, slipped beneath to touch his warm skin before pulling it up over his head. Rev pushed his lips against hers more roughly than he'd done before. He must be pretty excited about that book. He broke from her only to quickly kick off his pants, revealing just how excited he was. 

Ok ok ok. She wasn't so nervous as she'd been back at the baths, but this was still something new; exciting, but new. That position didn't look so difficult, I can't mess it up, right? We're just switching things around...Rev wasted no time in slipping one calloused hand down between her breasts, over her stomach, down until he found the little button of flesh that made her gasp into his mouth. Ok he's really excited today. She kissed down along his jaw, down his neck as his fingers moved and Dasyra felt her body ease into the familiarity of the motions. She reached out to touch him, making him sigh into her ear. This would be where she'd lean back, where he'd press into her--No, new position, new position. 

Dasyra withdrew her hand and slowly leaned away. Rev stopped immediately. She could see the question across his face: should he stop, was he being too rough. Dasyra felt her cheeks warm. She kissed him again, but now she pressed her hands against his chest and began to nudge him slowly back onto the bed. She was cautious at first, but as Rev leaned back with her touch Dasyra's confidence grew. This one was only a couple pages in. It'll be easy, I can do this. She swung her leg over and straddled him then looked up to meet his gaze, still a little self-conscious. Dasyra watched his eyes sweep down her body, and when he looked into her eyes again she could see the expectant hunger there. He was waiting for her next move. You've done this before, it's the same thing as the last time, and the time before that...Dasyra leaned forward to kiss her husband again, and her long hair fell in a curtain on either side of his face.

“Oops, sorry, sorry,” she muttered quickly as she gathered up her hair and pulled it back over one shoulder. The grin that quirked the corner of Rev's mouth made the bard flush a pleased pink. She flashed her own small smile and looked quickly away. She shifted back slowly until she pressed herself up against him, kissed his chest, and slid down onto him with a satisfied sigh. Got it! It's new, still feels good, I like it, ok. Now what? Dasyra pushed up off of Rev's chest so that she was sitting upright like the woman in the book, and inhaled sharply. Oh. That was different. Do all of the positions in that book feel different? She was starting to realize why Vhuul had chosen it as a gift. 

She rolled her hips, and Rev's hands found their way to her hips and squeezed. She shut her eyes, moved again, and was rewarded with sigh that rumbled thickly from Rev's throat. She went to move again and let out a sharp moan as this time he pressed his hips up into her. That's even better. 

They found a slow rhythm, each time Dasyra pushed down he thrust deeper into her. It was Dasyra this time who quickened the pace, her head tilted back and her eyes shut as she chased the pleasure of her climax. Her hands found Rev's as his fingers pressed tight against her skin. Closer, closer, then the elf let out a high whimper as she tipped over the edge. She lost track of the movement of her own hips, but Rev gripped her tighter and thrust quicker, harder, until he shuddered and sighed with his own release. 

Slowly Dasyra separated herself from him and all but collapsed in a pleased heap against his chest.

“Ok, I liked that,” Dasyra sighed. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, then laid down contentedly onto his chest. She would have to thank Vhuul for that gift when she saw her next. There was only one thing that bothered her about the little leatherbound book. Rev wrapped his arms around her, and Dasyra set her chin on his chest so that she could look up at him. 

“Does every position really have a name though? When I want to do this one again do I have to ask if we can do the Wild Mustang Pose or can I just say I want to be on top and you'll understand what I mean?” She watched Rev shut his eyes and shudder under her trying to stifle a laugh. 

“What? What did I say?”

“Nothing, noachi. Nobody pays attention to the names, I promise.”


End file.
